Freshening compositions for reducing or masking malodors with scent on inanimate surfaces such as fabrics and in air are currently available and are described in the patent literature. Compositions that are capable of delivering long-lasting scent on inanimate surfaces and in the air also exist. Some compositions contain high amounts of perfume in order to provide long-lasting scent or freshness into the air. However, such compositions may deliver an overwhelming amount of scent into the air after the product is initially delivered to the air.
Moreover, it may be important that the freshening compositions have a relatively long shelf life so that the compositions are effective at freshening the air for several months after the product is manufactured. Some freshening compositions contain active ingredients used to counteract malodors. However, such long-lasting compositions that have actives for reducing malodor may be unstable or susceptible to reacting with other ingredients of the composition. This may be especially true for aqueous compositions that may be more susceptible to oxidation.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a freshening composition that provides long-lasting freshness to the air while delivering a relatively consistent scent over time.
Moreover, it would be beneficial to deliver a long-lasting freshness to the air with a freshening composition that has a relatively long shelf-life.